A Forgotten Moment
by Lady-Serena-Snape
Summary: Ding, Dong, Old Voldie is gone. Harry finds love in an unexpected place. Rated M for some sexual content and Language. This is a slash. If you don't like don't read. Mentons some Draco in the first chapter.
1. A Forgotten Moment

A Forgotten Moment  
Prologue

He is gone! He is truly gone this time, and I can't believe it. A young man thought as he stood in one of the highest towers in Hogwarts. Harry Potter was sitting in a window in the Astronomy tower while everyone else was celebrating Voldemort's downfall.

While Harry was thinking, two very drunken Slytherins came into the tower. They were laughing and joking. Severus Snape and Draco Malfoy were so dunk that they were making enough noise to wake the dead. They both spotted Harry and walked over to where he sat.

"So the blessed savior of the world is too good to celebrate with the others? Do you think that you are too good to hang round the others?" Snape sneered at Harry.

"I'm glad you figured it out. Yes, I'm to fucking good to celebrate the fact that I am a murderer. I don't know why I didn't see it before. Thank you for pointing it out to me." Harry said as he got up to leave.

Draco grabbed Harry's arm and forced a drink down his throat. When Harry began to relax, Draco started stroking him from his chest to his hips. While biting back a groan, Harry elbowed Draco in the stomach. Draco released Harry and stumbled backwards. Severus, who was sitting in a chair on the other side of the room, fell out of said chair laughing. When Severus regained his composure he grabbed Harry and held him tightly. Harry looked up at him and asked, "So you want to fuck Harry Fucking Potter, do you?" Severus nodded. Then Harry turned to Draco and asked, "You too?" Draco nodded. Harry sighed and called out to Dobby. When Dobby got there he asked what could he get for him.

Harry answered "a Milk Mix number 6."

"A Milk Mix number 6? What the hell is that?" Draco asked.

"A Milk mix number 6 is milk and 160 proof Bourbon with a tablespoon of Vanilla flavoring. Anymore stupid questions?" Harry asked and Draco shock his head no.

Dobby reappeared with a tall glass of the mixture, handed it to Harry and left. Harry took a swig and offered some to the other two. Severus was curious and took a sip and commented that it was actually very good. After Harry had two Milk Mixes number 6, he pounced on Severus and kissed him thoroughly. While kissing Severus started undressing Harry, and Harry undressed Severus. Harry felt hot, and sick and dizzy and excited all at the same time. He was practically panting and his heart was hammering, literally hammering, in his chest.

He felt feather-soft fingertips graze his chest, he yelped and pulled away. "Shh, relax. Just let go," Severus whispered in his ear as the hands returned and began moving up and down his chest. Soon, the other pair of hands joined the first and continued to knead his chest, while the first pair of hands descended to his calves and thighs. Harry felt himself relaxing. He felt his mind drifting as he enjoyed the soothing, synchronized, rhythmic touches from those beautiful, wonderful hands.

He didn't know how long the hands touched him like that. He noticed that at some point his legs had stretched out and flopped open. He let a small moan of contentment escape as his head lazily fell to one side. Apparently, that was what the hands had been waiting for. All too soon, he felt the hands on his chest start focusing on his nipples while the hands on his legs kept the same gentle, methodical rhythm. He inhaled sharply and wiggled around as fingers began gently squeezing and pulling at his nipples. He groaned as the fingers pinched harder and pulled tighter. His cock, which had thus far only been pleasantly erect, was now rock hard. It hurt and felt good at the same time—it was like being on a see-saw and never knowing whether you wanted to stay high or low. His stomach fluttered and he shifted again. The infuriating hands below kept the same steady rhythm. He found he wanted them to touch somewhere else; do something else. At the same time the hands were pinching his nipples, he felt gentle nibbles on the shell of his ear. It was incredible. Again, the pain, the pleasure, the twisting and the pulling and still those damn hands down below would do nothing but gently shuffle up and down. Harry whined as the nibbles alternated between gentle licks and kisses. He felt like he couldn't breathe. He needed . . . he needed . . . oh, god, he needed.

"Please," he called out, surprised at his ability to speak. He heard a low rumbling chuckle in his ear and realized that Severus hadn't changed positions. It was Severus' hands—those rough, strong, possessive hands—tweaking and twisting his nipples and Severus' teeth, tongue and lips nibbling, licking and kissing his ears. At that realization—that Severus was pleasuring him this way, making him feel these things—Harry arched his back and moaned wantonly. "Please," he said again in a breathless whisper.

"Please, what, Harry," Severus whispered as he moved his nibbling to Harry's neck, who responded by thrusting in the air. "So responsive," he whispered seductively, before nibbling again, "That's right, Harry. Just let go. Relax. Just let go." One of Severus' hands closed over one of Harry's hands and brought it to Harry's nipple, forcing him to become an accomplice in his own undoing. "Squeeze," he said as their hands joined to torture the nipple in tandem. "Beautiful," Severus whispered huskily.

Harry moaned low and deep as his fingers and Severus' fingers meshed while twisting, teasing, pinching and squeezing his nipple. Draco tugged that hand and interlaced his fingers with Harry's, brought it to his head and returned to the same methodical rhythm.

Harry thought he would pass out. There was not enough air in the room. Not enough! He couldn't breathe. He couldn't think. And those damn hands down below! He willed them to move somewhere productive, for god's sake. He thrust again before rasping out "I want, . . . I need. . ."

"What do you want, Harry," Draco whispered as his hands finally, finally—thank you blessed fucking Merlin—finally moved to the general vicinity of his groin.

Draco came with a more dignified grunt, and continued to suckle Harry as he lay there against Severus, breathing raggedly. Severus carefully withdrew and discreetly cast several cleansing charms. He pushed Harry's hair back from where it was plastered to his head and peppered him with gentle kisses as Draco gave a final lick and snuggled up to Harry. Draco and Severus took turns kissing, petting and whispering to Harry until he drifted to sleep. As Harry was drifting, someone muttered the word Oblivate.

This Chapter was edited. If you want to read the full version Please go to my author's profile and then click on the Multi-Fiction link. This is my Web group on MSN for writers. From there you can go to messages or Serena's Page. All of my fics are posted there.

Thank you,  
Rena


	2. I'm What

A Forgotten Moment

Chapter 1

Over the next two weeks things were getting back to normal. Voldemort was Dead and burning in Hell, and all of the death eaters were either dead or rotting in Azkaban Prison. Harry Potter was content just being a 6th year student at Hogwarts. It was now two week before Halloween and the first Hogsmead weekend and the students were happy. Even the first years were excited because if they can get permission from their parents then they can go to Hogsmead just that once for the celebration. All the teachers were being generous and not giving a lot of homework during those two weeks, however after Halloween was a different matter. Even Snape was celebrating the fact that Voldie was dust. He was even nicer to Harry. Draco was acting strange, too. He was nicer to Hermione and Ron. He even gave the Weasley's 2 million Galleons (from an unknown source of course.)

Harry was glad that Voldie was gone for various reasons. 1) He wasn't having strange visions about what Voldie, and his butt munchers were planning. And 2) His Aunt wrote and said now that he didn't need the blood protection he was no longer welcomed in her home ever (he wasn't too upset at this fact). He had plans to redo the house that Sirius left him in his will. Of course With Peter being caught and the whole story coming out Sirius was free of all previous charges. His benefactor, Harry, was compensated for all that Sirius would have gained, had he not be persecuted, with interest. Sirius was an Aruor like James. The final balance amount came to 2,976,000 Galleons plus 65,000 Galleons a year pension benefit for his mom, dad, and Sirius being killed in action as Aruors. Then add that to the 40,000,000 Galleons that his mom and Dad left plus the 65,000 Galleons left from his school account and that doesn't count the money that the ministry and all that the people send him through the mail for getting rid of Voldie. He was richer than Draco Malfoy Himself. Harry decided that he didn't want to be an Aruor anymore. He is going to fund a couple of orphanages. Draco actually begged Harry to run one when it gets off the ground, and Harry agreed.

Three mornings before Halloween Harry begin feeling nauseous, dizzy and lightheaded so he went to go see Madam Pomfrey.

"Madam Pomfrey, I haven't been feeling well lately. I've been sick to my stomach, dizzy, and lightheaded." Harry said.

"Well dear, Hop-up on the bed, and I'll take a look. It sounds like the stomach flu, but I'll do all of the test to make sure. Harry one question before we begin. Are you sexually active?" She asked.

"No, Madam Pomfrey," Harry said while blushing, "I haven't because I wouldn't know if they wanted me for me or for my fame. I'll probably end up as a confirmed bachelor." He finished up with a nervous laugh.

Poppy ran her test. Once than twice to confirm her results.

"Harry are you sure you have never had sex?" she asked.

"Yes, I positive." He replied.

"Well I'd say your positive. I'm positively sure that you are almost a month pregnant." She said and Harry fainted.

When Harry came to Headmaster Dumbledore and Poppy were silently conferring with each other.

"Professor Dumbledore, Please tell me that Madam Pomfrey is jesting, and males can't have babies. Professor, I don't know when It could have happened. I have no memories of it. I really don't understand. Did Voldemort do this to me?" Harry asked hysterically.

"Calm down my child. Let's see what has happened." Dumbledore said calmly. With his wand he waved it over Harry's head determine what going on with his memory.

He finds remnants of an Obliviate spell. The magical signature looked familiar. Dumbledore turns to Harry and quietly says "Harry it looks like you might have been forced to have sex and then you were Obliviated. I'm going to be looking into this matter. You stay here and rest." He finished as he swept out of the room.

Dumbledore headed straight to his office and when he got there he flooed Severus Snape. When Snape stepped out of the floo, he was a bit nervous. Why you might ask. It was because usually Professor Dumbledore had a twinkle in his eye but not this time. This time he looked seriously perturbed.

"Severus, do you know why I asked you here?" Dumbledore asked.

"No, Headmaster I don't." Severus replied.

"It's about Harry. He is in the infirmary right now freaking out. Why you might ask. It's because he just found out that he is almost a month pregnant. The only reason I'm talking to you right now is because I found an Obliviate charm on him with your magical signature. But the worst thing I found was a potion that was in his system. It works like the Imperious curse only stronger. I know you didn't poison Harry, but you did spell him. Tell me, are you the father of Harry's baby? And why did you Obliviate his memory?" Dumbledore asked.

"I am most likely the father of this child. I was afraid that he would reject me, Albus. I find myself to be in Love with this young whelp and had I known about the potion I would have never touched him. You know I'll do the honorable thing and bond with him correct?" Severus asked.

Dumbledore nodded and said, "I know you will Severus. You should probably go talk with Harry now. He really is upset about not remembering and thinks that it is a plot to use him for his stupid fame."

Snape sighed and made his way down to the hospital wing. When he entered the Hospital wing, he noticed that Harry was in his usual bed curled up in a ball. He went over to Harry and nudged him gently. "Harry wake up. I need to talk to you. It is important."

Harry's eyes fluttered open and he looked to his most hated professor like he had grown two more heads and a tail. "What is it professor?" Harry asked.

"I need to inform you that I know who the father of you baby is. I'm sorry to tell you…" Severus started.

"As Long as it isn't Ron, Neville, Malfoy, Crabbe or Goyle I think I'll be alright." Harry interrupted then he said thoughtfully. "I'd be ok if it was you because it would mean that it wasn't one of them."

Severus looked shocked. "You would really be ok if I was your baby's father?" He asked quietly.

"Yeah, you're smart, funny in a sadistic kind of way, and hell you've saved my ass several times eventhough you hate me because of my father." Harry started, "So let me guess you are the father of my baby." Sev nodded. "Why did you Obliviate me that night then?"

"Because I thought you would reject me. Had I know of all the circumstances I probably wouldn't have touched you at all." Severus said.

"What circumstances?" Harry asked.

"You were under the influence of a potion that acts like the Imperious. I was drunk from celebrating. Draco was egging you on and things got out of hand." Severus said.

"Oh dear Merlin. Draco was there. Please tell me there is no way that he is the father." Harry cried out.

"He isn't the father because I had that pleasure all for myself. All Draco did was give you a blowjob. Harry what is a Milk Mix number 6 exactly and where did you learn it from?" Sev asked.

"A Milk Mix number 6 is one of my Uncle's favorite drinks it consist of 6 oz. Of milk, 2 oz. of 160 proof Bourbon, and a tablespoon of Vanilla flavoring. I must have asked Dobby for one. He use to make them for me, so I wouldn't mess them up for my Uncle. See every time I would make one it never turned out the way he wanted it. Plus it helped that Dobby would add 5 drops of calming drought to it. See my Uncle hated me, so he would find fault with everything I did just, so he could beat me. Dobby didn't like that fact, so he started making the mixture, and the beatings stopped." Harry said. "So what do we do now?"

"Well we could get to really know each other and then if you agree we could bond and raise this baby together." Severus said.

"So you don't see this baby as a mistake?" Harry looked up with a hope feeling his eyes.

"No, Harry, this baby is a blessing. You won't mind the possibility of moving in with me? I won't force you to do any thing you don't want to do, but I would like to be apart of this child's life from start to finish." Severus said.

"I don't mind. So how should we do this? You should probably join me for my appointments with Madam Pomfrey." Harry said.

"I have a spare room in my chambers if you want to move in right away. I don't want to share a bed with you just yet. Silly I know, but I want to get to know you better first. I can have a house-elf move your stuff before you get out of here." Severus said.

"Sure. Um, Dobby won't mind do it since he is unofficially my house-elf until I graduate. Let me call him. Dobby." Harry called out.

Dobby appeared a few moments later, and they gave him instructions to clean out Severus guest room and prepare it for Harry. Severus had to go and finish up his lesson plans for the next week or that is what he told Harry anyway. Severus went down to his chambers and found Dobby cleaning the room and he told him to change the color of the room to Harry's favorite color which is hunter green. He decided to make that room the nursery but until Harry was comfortable with him it would be Harry's room. He also told Dobby to put 2 dozen yellow roses in the room and charm with a stay fresh charm.


	3. The Joys of Pregnancy

A Forgotten Moment

Chapter 2- The Joys of Pregnancy

After settling into Severus' chambers in the dungeons. While Severus went to make sure that Harry's room was ready, Harry curled up on the couch and started drifting off. When Severus came back into the room he noticed that Harry was asleep. Sev picked Harry up and carried him to his room. He carefully laid him on the bed and took his outer robe and shoes off. Then he pulled a blanket over him, cut the lights off and left the room partially closing the door behind him.

Harry slept well during the night, but when 6 am rolled around he was up puking up everything he had ate the day before. This must have woke Severus up because the next thing that Harry knew was that Sev was comforting him while he was being sick. When Harry was finished, Sev washed off his face with a cool wet cloth and gave him some water to rinse his mouth out with. When Harry was finished Sev picked him up and carried him back to the bed.

"You know Sev, I'm pregnant not an invalid. I won't break just by walking." Harry said indignantly.

"I know Harry, but I want to spoil you all I can since you have given me the most precious gift of all." Sev replied. At this Harry soften a little and smiled at him.

"Sev, will you lay with me for a little bit? I just want to feel your arms around me while I rest." Harry asked quietly. Sev nodded and settled in right behind Harry. After a few moments Harry asked, "Sev, why me? You could have anyone you wanted why me?"

Severus took a moment to think carefully about his answer and replied, "because you're you. You go out of your way to help others whether you like them or not. You're kind, funny, and smart. You take the time to listen to your friends and help the younger students with anything that they need help with. I know you hear how much you are like your father, but now I think you are just like your mother more than your father. Especially your temper." He finished with a laugh. Then he turned serious and asked, "Why me Harry, and why not the any of the ones you named earlier? I'm just a grumpy, old man."

"Why not Ron, Neville, Malfoy, Crabbe or Goyle? Well that is easy. Ron and Neville are like brothers to me and that would be just gross. Malfoy doesn't have enough good qualities about him at all. Do I really have to explain Crabbe and Goyle? I mean really do they have even one useful brain cell between them? As for you well I've had a crush on you since you stepped between us and Remus as a werewolf and then you showed your bravery by spying for the light. That showed that you were brave. We all know your smart because you are after all a potions master. Your funny in a sarcastic kind of way. Plus I feel like I'm completely whole when I am with you." Harry answered back while blushing.

Over the next few days the mornings had become a familiar routine. Every morning at 6 Harry would make a mad dash to the bathroom, and Severus would be right behind him. After the early morning trip to the bathroom they would call Dobby and order a light breakfast. After breakfast they would go their separate way to class. Harry had Transfiguration and Charms before lunch.

Transfiguration was terrible. They had to transform a rock into a rocking chair and a string into an animal. The first 3 rocks exploded and the 2 strings caught on fire.

Charms was just as bad. They were doing a speed charm and instead of the rabbit slowing it's speed down it went faster than lighting. It was bouncing off the walls going about 120 miles per hour. This sent four students to the hospital.

By the time the Charms was over Harry was miserable. He made his way down to his and Severus' chambers. He dropped his bookbag by the door and went into his room and broke down in tears. When Severus got to the rooms, he noticed that something was off. He went straight to Harry's room, and saw that Harry was very upset.

"Harry, what's wrong?" Severus asked.

"Why are you even bothering with a stupid boy like me?" Harry sobbed.

"Harry, you aren't stupid. Why do you think that? Talk to me. I want to help you." Severus said.

"I couldn't do anything right in Transfigurations or Charms class this morning. I blew up three rocks, and set two pieces of string on fire, and then in charms class I sent 4 people to the hospital because of the rabbit I charmed to slow down sped up and caused massive mayhem." Harry said quietly.

"Harry that is to be expected. You are going to have rough times ahead because your hormones are changing. Your mother went through the same thing when she was pregnant with you. It will ease off and level out in a month or two until then you will have to do theory only and catch up on the abilities which you won't have a problem doing. Potions might be a problem for the next 2 months also depending on your morning sickness. What do you have after lunch?" Sev asked.

"I have DADA, COMC, and then Potions." Harry said.

"OK this is what I want you to do. Since your magic is out of whack, you need to go see Madam Pomphey and Professor Dumbledore. Ask them how long it will be like this and what you should do about it. They will probably excuse you from Charms, Transfigurations, and DADA until your magic is stable again." Severus said.

"What about Potions? Some of the ingredients are dangerous right and what about the fumes?" Harry asked.

"Potions you might have to do just theory and make up the praticals after you give birth. Since this is your 6th year you can make it up over the summer, but you can also do the unharmful ones when you are finished with your morning sickness." Severus replied.

Thank you everyone that reviewed. I will do personal thanks in the next chapter. I'm going to try and update once a month maybe earlier. Also Check out my site Multi-Fiction you can get the link from my profile.

Rena


	4. Getting to know your every

A Forgotten Moment

A Forgotten Moment

Chapter 3- Getting to know your every

Hormonal embalance to your every craving

Harry made it through November with very little problems. He did only theory because his magic was unstable. Madam Pomfrey suggested sticking with Theory until after the baby was born. It was the first of December and a Hogsmead weekend. Harry went Christmas shopping for his friends: Ron, Hermione, Draco, Dobby, Severus and the other Weasleys.

For Ron he got an autographed picture and season tickets for the Chudley Cannons. For Hermione he got a charm bracelet and a gift card to Flourish and Blotts. For Draco he got a book How to meet guys who are interested in you and a gift card to Honeydukes. For Dobby he got him a couple of pairs of mismatched socks and some knitting yarn. He got the Weasleys various gift cards around the wizarding world, except for Mr. Weasley. He gave Mr. Weasley a gift card to a hardware store in the muggle world and a rubber duck. He got Severus a few rare Potions' books that were wrote by Slazaar Slytherin himself.

When Harry was done he started back to Hogwarts, he was stopped half way by Ron and Hermione.

"Harry, why don't you come and have a butterbeer with us?" Hermione asked.

"Yeah, we haven't seen you in a while, and they moved your stuff out of the dorms. Are you too good to share a room with us anymore?" Ron asked.

"Sorry guys I've been a little busy lately. I moved into Professor Snape's room to help with my nightmares. If I were still in the dorm with you guys, you wouldn't get any sleep at all. Oh by the way, thanks for your concern about me." Harry said and continued on his journey. By the time he reached his rooms he was in tears. He quickly put his things away and went to lie down. When Severus returned, he sensed something was wrong. He went to check to see if Harry was back from Hogsmeade. He found Harry on the bed curled up in a ball silently crying.

"Harry? What's wrong? Why are you crying?" Severus asked with concern.

"My friends don't like me anymore. They don't understand me at all. They think that they know me, but they don't." Harry cried. "I don't want to go to classes anymore. I can just do the theory here and I can eat here too."

"Harry that is a bit rash don't you think?" Severus asked.

"No, it isn't. I only do theory anyway. What if someone accidentally hits me with a stray spell or something? If you don't want me down here all the time I could sit with professor Dumbledore while I work. But please don't make me go back to classes." Harry said.

"Ok I'll talk to Albus and see what he has to say." Severus said.

"Thanks Severus. I could rally go for a hot fudge sundae with Carmel sauce. Plus a double cheeseburger with thousand island dressing and french fries with sweet and sour sauce. Maybe I want some Mexican food tacos, chips with salsa and sour cream. Baked spaghetti sounds good too. I'm not sure what I want. I know just bring me all of it." Harry said.

"Are you sure you want all of those together Harry?" Severus asked.

"Yes. By the way I have an appointment with Poppy this afternoon. It is during your free time if you want to go with me." Harry said hoping that Severus would go with him.

"Of course I will go. I'll call Dobby up and order what you want. I need to go to talk with the headmaster about your classes." Severus said. He called Dobby and ordered everything that Harry asked for. "I'll be back in 30 minutes." Severus told Harry as he flooed to Albus' office.

Albus was sitting at his desk when Severus flooed in. "Severus how are you? How is Harry? Would you like Tea? A lemon drop?" Albus asked.

"No thank you Albus. I'm here about Harry. He's fine and I'm fine. Harry has some concerns about classes. More specifically getting hit by stray spells. He doesn't feel comfortable in class anymore. He doesn't want to take his meals in the Great Hall anymore either. I think he is starting to crave strange stuff, and he is eating more. He is very emotional. He thinks his friends don't like him anymore and they don't understand him because he moved out of the dorms. I hate to see him this upset, and if I have to I will hang his friends up by their toes for hours at the time. I will test my experimental potions on them for upsetting him. I will also set Draco on them if need be. He has become very protective of Harry, and he would make them pay if they make him cry again." Severus said.

"I see. Well Harry may study in your rooms or he may come here or the library. We will discuss where he can eat later. I will talk to Miss Granger and Mr. Weasley after dinner. Please take care of Harry for me Severus." Albus said.

"Of course and thank you Albus I really appreciate it." Severus said as he flooed back.

Harry was sitting at the table eating his hot fudge sundae when Severus came back.

"How did it go Severus?" Harry asked.

"It went well Harry. You can study here, in Albus' office, or in the library. We'll talk later about where you eat." Severus answered. They finished what they were doing and went to bed.

The next day, Harry was in for the surprise of his life. Severus began the day by serving Harry breakfast in bed. He pampered Harry all day by reading to him and getting him anything his heart desired. Harry never had to leave the bed except to use the bathroom. That night Severus pulled his courage together and asked "Harry Will you Bond with me on Christmas Eve?"

Harry looked up in shock. "Severus I would love to. Just us and the one who will bond us right?" Harry asked.

"Yes Harry I thought that we could ask Albus. If that is ok with you." Severus asked.

"That would be great." Harry said.

Oh no is their trouble in the trio? How will they react when they find out Harry is gay, pregnant and bonded with Severus? What did Dumbledore talk to Ron and Hermione about? Find out in the next chapter.

Sorry about the delay in posting. I am still having problems with the accident I had back in November of 2006. I'm on so much medication that it has slowed me down a bit plus all of the physical therapy. I also found out that one of the stories I adopted was almost identical to another one and I'm putting the rest of my fics on hold until I rewrite some of the chapters. I am almost done with chapter 2. I should have more time to write I hope I have been taken out of work because I can't work my job anymore. So all I have to do now is concentrate on my Therapy, my one class and writing. Thank you for be patient with me.

Rena


	5. Chapter 5

A Forgotten Moment

Chapter 4- Announcements

The next day was busy for Harry and Severus because they forgot about their appointment with Poppy. When they woke they found a very upset Medi-witch waiting for them. "Where were you yesterday?" She asked.

"I'm sorry that we for got about our appointment, but I was too upset to remember it. Yesterday was a Hogsmead day and I went to buy Christmas gifts for people and had a run in with Ron and Hermione. They were quite upsetting with how they acted with my situation even though they don't know anything." Harry answered.

"Have you thought of announcing the pending birth of your baby?" Poppy asked.

"No I wanted to wait until after we were bonded. Then we could announce it all at once." Harry said.

"Harry you should think about having both announced tonight. I know you are planning on eating in your rooms and studying there, in the library or with Albus since it is just theory but for yours and the baby's safety have it announced tonight." Poppy said.

"Ok Poppy. I'll have Albus announce it tonight before supper that away if there is any negativity I can go to my rooms and eat." Harry said.

"I'll see if Albus will let you eat with me at the head table tonight incase of bad reactions." Sev said.

Poppy nodded and started the exam. "Everything looks good Harry. You should probably eat more vegetables and a little more red meat but everything looks perfect. Next month we should get a better look at the baby and get some pictures of it. You should also stay away from stress too. I will see you in a month if you don't have any problems." She said.

"Thank you, Poppy." Harry said as they left.

When they got back to their rooms Sev flooed Albus and asked him to make an announcement before supper. They made plans for their bonding ceremony while they waited for suppertime. They would both wear emerald green robes with gold trim. They would write their own vows and promises to each other. While it would be a private ceremony they would celebrate it with friends with a feast.

It was time to head to the Great Hall. When they got to the Great Hall's doors Sev turned and told Harry to follow him up to the head table. Almost everyone was in the Great Hall when Harry and Sev reached the head table. Hermione and Ron were looking at Harry curiously. Albus stood up and announced, "Students it is my great pleasure to announce that Harry Potter and Severus Snape are going to be bonded on Christmas Eve. I am happy to also announce that Harry is a little over 2 months pregnant."

"You are nothing but a little whore. You should have died when You Know Who did." Ron shouted angrily.

Harry was upset and shouted back "Your nothing but a coward Ron. You can't even say a name. His name is Voldemort and what's more is that you hid while I was fighting him. Thank you for ruining one of the happiest moments of my life." Harry turned and left the Great Hall.

Sorry this was a bit short. Hopefully the next chapter will be longer with getting ready for a bonding and the actual bonding.


	6. Chapter 6

I would like to thank everyone for their patience. I have some ideas about how I want certain stories to go and I would like your opinions on some of my ideas. Some of my stories will be put on hold until I can finish some of the others.

Put on Hold for the moment will be:

The Killing Club

Surprise For A Future Potion Master

Getting His Life Back

Bound and Broken

I will try to post another chapter of Bound and Broken before I put it on hold. I'm working on Getting His Life Back since it is a lot like one of Mione5's fiction.

I am almost finished with A Forgotten Moment I have maybe 3 more chapters to go. I'm not sure about doing a sequel to it yet.

I'm going to focus on these stories for now.

A Charmed MisConception

Twist of Fate

A Muggle's Way of Life

Katie's Choice

I hope to have something post really soon.

Thank you for your patience again,

Serena


End file.
